


Chase's pain

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fights, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: After a fight with Hannibal, Chase is wounded, leaving Guan to deal with his emotions.





	Chase's pain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my second story! Sorry If it's bad, I got kind of lazy during most of the scenes.

Master Monk Guan sighed as he held a bottle, along with a cotton ball. He continued to walk down a hallway, making a left, and walked towards Chase Young, injured, sitting in a chair. His armor had a few scrapes, his face had a few bruises, but worst of all, it was his arm. There was a horizontal cut, almost like someone tried to stab him. Guan continued walking, until he was by Chase, and kneeled down to get a better look at his bruise. Chase stayed still, as he watched Guan. Guan shook his head, as carefully tried to clean Chase's wound. He closed his eyes, remembering how Chase got like this.

-FLASHBACK- 

Chase and Guan were in the woods, training (And stealing a couple of kisses now and then.) It was a quiet day, No Shen Gong Wu was activated, everyone was doing their own thing, and Chase was extremely bored. Guan suggested completing an obstacle, but Chase wasn't up for it. So they then decided on training in the woods. At first, it was normal, until Chase heard a familiar voice. 

"Well, If it isn't the love birds themselves." They heard. They both turn their heads, and saw Hannibal Roy Bean, was up on a branch, along with his Ying-Ying Bird. Chase glared at the thing that turned him into what he is now. Chase moved away Guan, and walked closer to Hannibal. 

"What is it that you want, you insufferable bean?" He asked. Hannibal smiled evilly at him. 

"You Dating this so-called Monk has made you soft. Which is why I decided to stop by, and toughen you up again. Just like old times." He said. Chase glared at him so more, as did Guan. He wasn't really happy with the fact that Hannibal stopped by. Hannibal then activated his favorite Shen Gong Wu.

"Moby Morpher!" He shouted. Hannibal then grew the size of Chase, maybe taller, along with arms. 

"What do you say?" He asked. Chase glared, but sighed. 

"Let's just get this over this." He said. Guan walked over to him, and put his hand on Chase's shoulder. 

"Chase, you don't have to do this." He said in a worry tone. Chase put his hand Guan's, and smiled reassuringly at him. 

"Relax, Guan. I've got this." Chase said. He heard Hannibal make a gagging noise, but he ignored it. He turned his attention back to Hannibal. 

"Alright, you musical fruit. Let's fight." Hannibal threw the first swing but Chase easily dodged it. The two kept exchanging blows, and dodging each one. Guan stayed back, only deciding to step in, if it became to violent, and his lover was hurt. The fight kept going, until Chase lost his balance, giving Hannibal the upper hand. Hannibal kept pounding on Chase, until Guan interfered. Hannibal was defeated, and got on his Ying-Ying Bird. 

"I'll be back, to toughen you up some more, another day." He said. Guan watched as Hannibal and the Bird left. Guan then turned his attention back to Chase, who was on his stomach, and having trouble getting up. Guan walked over, and helped. Chase smiled at him. 

"Thanks for the assistance." He said. Guan didn't say anything. He just walked away, and didn't say anything to Chase. Chase was confused, but decided to ignore it. The way back to Guan's temple was silent. Guan still didn't say anything. Even while he was cleaning Chase up. 

FLASHBACK END-

As Guan continued to patch Chase’s wound, his hands started to shake, which Chase quickly noticed. He then cracked a nervous smile.

“Hey, look on the bright side, I survived right?” Chase said as he chuckled nervously. Guan stopped what he was doing, and kept looking down at the ground. How could Chase act like everything was alright? How can he be okay with all of this? Chase sighed. 

“Guan, will you please talk to me? You haven’t said anything since the fight.” Guan took a few deep breaths, before he said anything. 

“How can you act like everything’s okay?” He asked, his voice sounding shaky. Chase looked confused as he didn’t know what Guan.

“What?” Chase asked. Guan finally looked at Chase, and saw he had tears in his eyes. 

“How can you act like nothing happened?! Like you weren’t just almost killed!? You’re just sitting here laughing and joking like nothing happened!! While all I could do was just watch my lover get hurt! How? How could you be so reckless?” He said, as he let all the tears finally fall. Chase looked at him, not really knowing what to say. He had no idea his lover was this upset. Chase then put his hands on Guan’s cheeks, and kissed him on the forehead. Guan lifted his head, and looked into Chase’s golden eyes, who was sadly smiling. Chase wiped the tears that was on Guan’s face with his thumb.  
“You should know by now, that legends never die.” Chase said. Guan chuckled at him. 

“I’m aware of this, but-“ Chase cut him off. 

“But nothing. Guan I swear on my life, that I will never leave you.” Chase said. They both smiled at each other. They then leaned in, and shared a slow, and sweet kiss. The two continued kissing, and Guan was then reminded of Chase’s injury, as he accidentally placed his hand on Chase’s wound. Chase hissed in pain. Guan then pulled back, blushing. 

“I apologize.” Guan said. Chase smiled at his lover’s concern for him. 

“Don’t worry.” He said. Guan went back to helping Chase with his wound. Chase smiled as he watched Guan. 

“How about after you finish healing me, we can go to the bedroom.” Chase suggested, as he made circles on Guan’s hand. Guan smiled. 

“I give you a nice back-rub, and then we just cuddle?” Guan suggested. 

“Sounds perfect.” Chase said. The two knew that no matter what happened, they were together, and conquer anything.


End file.
